Do I know you
by Mojo97
Summary: Ted thinks he has found the woman of his dreams but what happens when he finds out that she has history with one of the gang members.


Chapter 1.2

The gang were at Barney's for a movie night, they were going to go Teds apartment but since Barney has a massive TV it was only sensible to do it at his. Ted was bringing his new girl, they had been on a couple of dates now. Marshall and Lily had already meet her and loved her. "Barney, she is amazing, I think she would fit perfectly into the group, so don't mess this up. No sleazy comments, no talking about the way you treat woman and under no circumstances hit on her. Ok?"

"Lily, I am appauld that you would think so little of me"

" Barney promise me that you will be nice to her"

" Fine, I promise"

"Thank you"

Lily went to talk to Marshall and Barney's eyes go back to his mobile in his hands. A few minutes later there is a knock on the door. Ted, Lily and Marshall head it the door, leaving Barney happily content playing on his phone

"It good to see you, how have you been?" Lily asks when opening the door

" good, I actually just got a promotion at work"

Barney stopped dead, he could tell that voice a mile away. He turned to see her standing with her back towards him. It was her alright.

" Scherbatsky?"

Everything fell quite, Robins heart started racing, there was only one person in the whole world that called her that. But it couldn't, he is...she turns around slowly, not wanting to get her hopes up.

" Barn? "

"The one and only" he replies with the same cocky smile she had remembered all those years ago.

With that she runs and raps her arms around Barney's neck, he raps his arms around her waist lifting her up in the process. Neither wanted the hug to stop. " I thought you were dead" she whispers in his ear. " I have missed you so damn much" was all he could reply.

For that moment, the world did not exist. They had forgotten they had company. The others just stared, not able to form a prober sentence. A tear trickles down Barney's check and he is brought back into reality. He puts Robin down and drys his eyes hoping no one saw his tears.

The five of them just stared at each other in silence, not knowing what to say. Ted broke it " so you two know each other then?" He questioned. He was a bit annoyed, he thought Robin was the one, but he was not going to have Barney's leftovers.

Robin replied, " yes, you know how Barney was in the army-"

Marshall interrupted her, laughing " ohh honey, he wasn't in the army, he was only saying that to get into you pants"

Robin looked at Barney " you didn't tell them" she looked back at the gang" how did he explain the bullet wounds " Ted answered this time.

"Ohh honey, that was probably just make up"

" I know for definite he was in the army"

" come on, could you actually imagine, Barney in the army, I mean he is amazingly good at laser tag but it different holding a real gun"

Barney had had enough of the fighting " Everyone, just stop" he takes his suit jacket off and undoes his tie. His hands go to his shirt buttons, but he stops, he could believe he was going to show them to the gang. He continues and takes of his shirt to reveal three old bullet wounds to his lower torso.

Everything went silent again, all eyes were on Barney. " Robin and I were in the army together".

Everyone apologised to Robin, but there minds raced, Barney a former solider, now there were some questions that needed to be answered.

Barney couldn't deal with all the questions, his mind was all over the place, he thought she was dead, but now she is here sitting across from him.

"Barney, why-"

"No, Ted were are not going to discuss this now ok"

Barney couldn't believe how naturally Robin fitted into the group, they drank god knows how many beers while watching the movie. For a moment everything was perfect. Barney had his friends and Robin. Ted on the other had wasn't having the best night, no doubt if Robin knew Barney before then he would have slept with her.

" Robin did you know that Barney has a book with all of the plays he uses to trick girls into sleeping with him, he calls it the playbook." Everyone's eyes shot up, how could Ted say that...oh I see he's jealous, Lily thought.

Robin looked at Barney " you really made it, well I hope I get some of the credit," she laughed. Everyone just stared and she realised that she needed to explain." I suggested to Barney that he should put all of his crazy schemes into a book"

" yes, she actually helped me with some of the details in my earlier plays" putting his hand up for a high five, which Robin gladly give him.

" wait, let me get this right, you slept with Barney even though you knew exactly what he was like."

Robin went to reply but Barney cut in before she could utter a word " ohh teddy boy is someone jealous, and for your information me and Robin have never had sex"

"Yes we were best friends for 4 years but were nothing more" Robin turned to Barney and could see the hurt in his ocean blue eyes and instantly regretted saying it. Lily butted in before she could say any more " hang on are you telling me that Barney Stinson, the biggest womaniser in the whole world, hung out with a smoking hot girl for 4 years and didn't have sex with her."

"it didn't stop him hitting on me like every day" she laughed thinking back to the memory. Lily couldn't help but think how perfect Robin and Barney would be together if Barney wasn't so afraid of commitment... And Robin wasn't dating Ted.

They put in another movie and with the movie came more and more alcohol. They talked, they laughed and by the end of the movie everyone was exhausted. " Barney can we not just say at yours tonight" Lily asked. No one had ever stayed the night at Barney's before.

"Emm, I have this work thing really early in the morning so..."'Barney lied,

" oh please, it's like a 40 minute cab ride back to my apartment" Robin whined.

He looked it to Robins eye and realised that he couldn't say no to her.

To be continued...

I don't know if I should leave this as a one shot or not. What do yours think? I do have some ideas, maybe a few flash backs of the army days and things like that. Any comments will be appreciated.


End file.
